Inescapable
by tangelo314
Summary: The 100th annual Hunger Games are about to begin. When April Waterson volunteers for her best friend's sister, she has no idea what she's getting into. This is not a SYOT, but feel free to give suggestions.


"April. April, wake up." I slowly open my eyes and see sunlight streaming in through the windows of our little one-room cottage.

"April." I hear that voice again. "It's reaping day."

"WHAT?!" I shoot out of bed. Sandra, my older sister, puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down. It's not going to be you, okay? You're only sixteen, and we didn't get any tesserae. You only have four names in there. It'll be fine." Easy enough for her to say. She's 19 and is out of the reaping for good.

"B-but-but it's the Quarter Quell." The Quarter Quell only happens once every twenty-five years. The Capitol puts a twist on the regular Hunger Games, to "remind the districts that the rebellion 100 years ago only hurt themselves". Last year, only previous victors were reaped. District 12's own Katniss Mellark, Katniss Everdeen back then, had been reaped alongside her previous Mentor. Haywood or something. Katniss had won, but that was twenty-five years ago. She and her husband, Peeta, were the only District 12 victors alive.

My mind flashes back to this Quell's Reading of the Card.

'To remind the rebels that they hurt not only themselves, but their families, only the relatives of victors, ages 12 through 18 will be reaped. Anyone normally eligible for reaping may volunteer, however.'

That had increased my chances by about 75%. I was Peeta Mellark's brother's daughter's husband's niece, although I had never met him personally. My mind is a blur as Sandra and I walk into the square.

I see the crowd of people in front of the stage and quake with fear. Sandra squeezes my hand, then joins our mother. I quickly sign in with the Peacekeepers and find Lily, my best friend. She eligible for reaping too, being the daughter of Katniss' sister.

"Happy Hunger Games," she mutters.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor," I reply.

"Have you seen Jenni?" she asks. Her sister. I almost forgot. This is her first reaping. I'm about to reply, but we're cut off by Medina, the crazy Escort. She passes the only previous winners, 42-year-olds Katniss and Peeta Mellark, and says into the mic, "Happy Hunger Games to the people of District 12! And may the odds be ever in your favor! We are celebrating the hundredth annual Hunger Games!" She talks about boring things, the importance of the Capitol, how our ancestors were foolish to rebel a century ago.

"Ladies first!" She smiles her chemically whitened smile. Then she reaches into the glass and pulls out a slip of paper. I grab Lily and hope that it isn't one of us. I'm breathing hard when she says, "Jennifer Coalston." I catch my breath. Jenni. No! I look at Lily. Her mouth is open in horror. Medina takes Jenni's hand as she slowly walks up the the steps. My mind is a blur, but I see Medina asking for volunteers. I side-glance at Lily. Everything seems to be in slow motion. Lily lifts her hand and opens her mouth to volunteer.

No, I think, I can't let Lily go...

Without even thinking, I shout, "I volunteer!"

Everyone around me gasps, even myself.

"Well... looks like we have a volunteer," Medina says.

I gulp and walk up to the stage as Jenni runs to Lily's side and hugs her. Lily looks at me in shock, her eyes not moving at all. I hear a scream from Sandra.

"April!"

"No!" It's a guy's voice this time. I try to see who it was, but I can't.

"No! I volunteer!" shouts Lily.

"No! I do!" There's another voice. Suddenly the crowd is in chaos, hundreds of girls screaming to sacrifice themselves, to save...me. Did I really matter that much to them?

Medina exclaims "Calm down, calm down! I'm sorry, but we can only have one female tribute." She turns to me. "You were the first to volunteer, so you get to go to the Capitol!" She smiles as if that's good news.

Guess what?! You get to be killed while your friends and family watch! Isn't that great?

I look at Sandra.

Her mouth is slightly open in a sad way as if she was going to reject me going, but nothing comes out of her mouth.

Tears start flowing but I blink several times, I can NOT let the other tributes think I'm weak.

Medina looks at me and whispers, "What is your name sweetie?"

"April... April Waterson." I reply very quietly.

Medina shuffles her hand around the boy's bowl and yells out, "William Paynstill!"

I gasp.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I grip my mother's hand._

_"Mama? I'm scared." _  
_ "Shush darling, it's okay." This was the first year I understood what the Games really were and we were headed towards the Reaping. _  
_ "But I'm scared." I whimper. _  
_ "You'll be okay, you're not gonna get Reaped." My mother said._  
_ "You sure?" I asked._  
_ "Positive." We walked to the Reaping area and after my mother signed us in, we stood in the crowds. My mother nodded to someone in the crowd and looked at me. _  
_ "I'll be right back." She said. I stood there, scared. Suddenly, a boy walked up to me. _  
_ "Hi. I'm William Paynstill, what's your name?"_  
_ "April Waterson." I said shyly to the boy. _  
_ "Where's your family? Are you alone?" _  
_ "No, my mother said she'll be right back but-" Then 2 Peacekeepers come and push us. _  
_ "Move, you're blocking the way!" They growl then a whole bunch of people surrounds us. _  
_ "Where's my mom?" I asked, scared. _  
_ "Hey, it's okay. I'll stay here with you and help you find her after the Reaping." William says. _  
_ I smile weakly at him. "Thanks."_  
_ "Anytime." He smiles._

_*FLASHBACK OVER*_

He walks up the steps, his gorgeous brown eyes staring at the floor. His light brown hair moving slightly as he moves.

"Our tributes are... April Waterson!" She bellows as she grabs for my hand.

I pull it away and she turns to me and gives me an evil stare, her bright purple permanent contacts blazing with anger. I roll my eyes and let her take my hand. She lifts it up into the air.

She continues with a perfect smile, "April Waterson and"... she takes William's hand and yanks it up, but it's bent, his height is too much for her.

"William Paynstill!"

Everyone fakes a clap and I gulp again.


End file.
